Expectations
by TheWickedMizfit
Summary: "You're a witch, Katelyn. Just like your mother." These words turned Katelyn's world upside down. Not only is she a witch, but so was her mom! Not to mention, her mom was famous! Can she live up to everyone's expectations at Hogwarts? Bad summary. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1: The Accident

Expectations

**A/N: Yes. The summary was probably the worst summary in the history of summaries. However, I only had a limited amount of characters, so it's not entirely my fault. Basically it's about this girl, Katelyn Vilarus (pronounced vil-uh-roose) who was told all throughout her life that she was just like her mother, Kalaya (Kuh-lay-uh). She accepted that and even wanted to be like her mom. That is...until her mom had a mental breakdown. That kinda messed things up. So then 5 years later, she finds out that not only is she a witch, but her mom was too! Her mom is famous in the wizarding world! So, of course, she is famous at Hogwarts. Just not as famous as HP, obviously. So then she gets to Hogwarts and all she hears is "Oh, you're just like your mother!" "You're just as brilliant as your mother!" "Your mother would be proud!" That would be ok...if her mom wasn't in the freaking mental hospital. But nobody knows that because she is in a muggle mental hospital. Only Dumbledore knows that because he was there. But, obviously, he kept it a secret in case Katelyn ended up coming to Hogwarts (for a while there, he thought it wasn't gonna happen). If he had said anything, it basically would have made her life really hard and Dumbledore wouldn't do that. Especially not to the daughter of one of the brightest students to ever come to Hogwarts. She does make friends with the Golden Trio. I mean, come on, who else but Malfoy isn't friends with them? But, if you paid any attention at the bottom of the story, she falls for dear Draco :). Sorry, but I like him and Katelyn is...well...basically me. Except that my mom didn't have a mental breakdown haha. She doesn't really look like me...ok she doesn't look like me at all, but her personality is definitely me (or, in some cases, what I wish it was :P). So enough rambling, on with the show!**

I was nine years old when it happened. My mom was giving a big presentation about some new energy drink she had created. I don't even remember the name of it now. My mom was so smart, always coming up with new formulas and new flavor combinations for new drinks. My dad, friends, and neighbors all thought I would grow up to be just as successful as her because I had her brains. I also had her looks; the spitting image of my mother. Up until that day, I had wanted to be like her. When I saw her leave, I noticed something was wrong. Mom was never nervous when she had a presentation. But this morning, she looked petrified. I went over to give her a hug and a kiss for good luck like I always did. She smiled, but I could tell it didn't help. I asked if she wanted me to go with her. She said I could; it was a Saturday, after all. As we were driving, I could tell my presence wasn't calming her nerves. Suddenly she started to swerve.

"Mom! What are you doing?" I yelled. She started laughing and it was really creepy. It freaked me out even more.

"Don't worry, Katie. I'm a witch! Even if we crash, I can heal us!" She started turning the wheel harder and laughed louder. I was so scared, I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"Mom, you're gonna get us killed!" I heard police sirens in the background and was slightly relieved when my mom pulled over.

"Ma'am, have you had any drinks this morning?"

"How dare you!" Mom shouted back. "Do you have any idea who I am? I'm Kalaya Vilarus! The best damn potion maker in the history of the wizarding world!" Naturally, this made the officer suspicious. I, on the other hand, was trying to figure out where the heck all this was come from. The officer asked her to take a breathalyzer test. My mom took out a wooden stick and yelled something, but I couldn't understand it. There was a flash of green light and the officer fell down. Then, out of nowhere, five more people appear and start yelling things at my mom. She got out of the car to fend them off. There were random flashes of light flying everywhere! I took a closer look at the new people and noticed that they had sticks similar to my mom's. Quickly, I got out of the car.

"Stop! There's a child!" The yelling and lights immediately stopped. One of the strange people stepped toward me and I took a step back out of fear. He knelt down and then he wasn't so scary anymore. He had a long, grey beard and looked old enough to be my grandpa.

"You must be Katelyn. You've grown quite a bit since I saw you last." The old man laughed a little.

"Who…who are you?"

"I am a friend of your mother's. Of course, I wouldn't expect you to remember me. Last we met, you were barely a year old." He sighed and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Listen, Katelyn. What your mother just did was a bad thing. A _very_ bad thing. She is going to have to go with my friends."

I glanced around at his "friends" 2 of which were holding my mom. I saw the officer on the ground, who still hadn't moved.

"Is he…" The man with the beard nodded.

"He is no longer with us."

My mom just killed someone. Right in front of me. It was way too much to take in.

"Come. I'll take you back home." He gave a nod to the others who disappeared, taking my mom and the dead officer with them. The bearded man took my hand and we started to walk back.

It was a long, silent, and awkward walk back. When we were almost at my house, the man broke the silence.

"Katelyn. I need you to do me a really big favor, alright?" I just nodded in reply. "Do not tell your father what you saw today. Do not tell him you saw your mom kill the officer and do not mention my friends, ok? Whatever I tell your father, that is what you agree with. Nothing else. Promise me that." I didn't want to lie to my dad. It just wasn't right! Then again, how was I supposed to explain what I saw? Even if I did, he probably wouldn't believe me.

"Ok. I promise. But…why?"

"You'll understand in due time, Katelyn."

Soon we arrived at my house. The man knocked on the door. My father looked surprised when he answered.

"Albus? What brings you here?" Albus? So Dad knows him. That's comforting.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, Fredrick. Especially on today. I know this was a big day for Kalaya."

"What is it? What's happened?"

"I'm afraid that on her way to the presentation, she had a mental breakdown. "


	2. Chapter 2: I'm A What?

**A/N: In case you're wondering what the heck Dumbledore was doing there...I don't really know, it just seemed like the kind of thing he'd be there for. Why? Because he's Dumbledore and he's just everywhere at once! That being said, I will try to remain as true to the characters as I can...however I can't really promise anything if I'm feeling particularly evil *evil grin*. That...and Draco isn't gonna be such a bad guy BECAUSE I DON'T SEE HIM AS SUCH A BAD GUY! TT-TT Ahem. Anyway, I totally forgot to add this in my last chapter, but, obviously, I'm not J.K Rowling. Therefore, I own nothing here. Except Katelyn and her family. Oh and Stella. Unfortunately, she's mine as well.  
><strong>

That was over five years ago. I still can't believe it. After that, I saw my mom's friend a lot. He sort of became my uncle. My Uncle Albus. Or, Uncle Al, as I usually called him. He would keep asking me to do weird stuff, though. Turning off the lights without getting up, making a glass of water float to me, basically do magic. Which, as everyone knows, is impossible. Duh. But he always made sure my dad wasn't around and asked me not to tell him about it. Every time I asked why, it was the same answer, "You'll see soon." But as time went by, his visits became less frequent and, "You'll see soon," turned into "You'll see soon…I hope." By the time I was thirteen, he stopped coming all together. Who knows why? Then, on my fourteenth birthday, some weird stuff happened.

I was in eighth grade. It was the last day before we went on winter break. There was this girl at my school, Stella Victoire. Sometimes, she would pick on me. Ok, she picked on my pretty much every time she saw me. It was mostly because I was shy, quiet, and…well…not as physically developed as I should have been by fourteen.

Stella has just finished her usual routine; shoving me against the lockers, dumping all my books out of my backpack, onto the floor, and of course, the insults. The mouse, teacher's pet, mime, weakling, flat chest…you get the idea. I know, I know, I should have told a teacher, but it honestly didn't bother me. I knew the only reason she did it was to make herself feel better. However, today, it really bugged me. I mean, don't I deserve a break on my birthday? As she walked away, I glared at her, wishing that something, _anything_ would happen to her. Suddenly, her locker flew open and hit her in the face! She fell down and stayed there for a while, holding her nose. It wasn't bleeding or anything, she just liked to make a scene. I couldn't help but laugh. Had it been any other day, I probably would have felt bad for laughing. But it was my birthday, and I thought she deserved it. And everyone else in the hall was cracking up, so I didn't want to look weird by not laughing. I had no idea how it happened, but I was glad it did.

Unfortunately, that feeling was short lived. Stella came up to me during lunch and she was _pissed_! I had never seen her so mad!

"I know you had something to do with my locker hitting me this morning." Normally, I would have just ignored her. But I was feeling bolder after that incident. Also because what she was accusing me of was just completely ridiculous.

"Right. Because I was, magically able to run to your locker, somehow figure out your combination, throw your locker open, then run back to where I was all in the span of ten seconds, _without_ you seeing me."

Her glare instantly drained all my courage. I knew what was coming. I started running, and I mean _running_! Usually, she caught me right away, but this time, she couldn't. It was like every time she reached out to grab the hood of my jacket, I got a small burst of speed so I was just out of her reach. I kept running until I got to the only safe place for me; the theatre classroom. Stella considered theatre uncool, so it was like an anti-Stella fortress. She growled in frustration and yelled "I'll get you back for this, mouse! I swear I will!" before storming off.

I breathed a sigh of relief, when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Hm…rather strange, don't you think?"

"Uncle Albus?" I turned to see him sitting in the teacher's chair. "What are you doing here?"

"I have secretly been keeping an eye on you. I saw what happened this morning."

"The locker thing? Yeah, that was weird, huh? Just flew open all by itself."

"Ah. But that's the thing. It didn't open by itself."

"What, are you saying that _I _did it? I was nowhere near it!"

"Well…that is the power of magic."

"Magic? But Uncle Al, magic isn't—"

"Isn't it? Do you usually run that fast?"

"Well no, but—"

"And before that locker hit Ms. Victoire, were you not wishing something bad would happen to her?"

"Ok, yeah. I was hoping something bad would happen to her, but that was just a coincidence."

"You think so? Try making that stapler levitate."

"Uncle, you know I—"

"Try. Just concentrate."

I sighed, closed my eyes, and thought about making the stapler float. Soon I heard my uncle clapping. I opened my eyes and saw a floating stapler. The shock must have broken my concentration, because the stapler fell.

"Wh…what does this mean? I…I can…I'm—"

"You are a witch, Katelyn. Just like your mother."


	3. Chapter 3: New School, New Pet

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Apparently the only time I'm actually motivated to write anything is at 2am when I'm already half asleep. But I still managed to get this chapter done! Yaaaay! Anyways, sorry this chapter is a little on the shorter side. There wasn't nearly as much dialogue in this chapter than in the first 2. But I promise they'll get longer. Especially once Katelyn actually gets to Hogwarts, which should be in the next chapter. Also, Katelyn and Dmitrei are the only ones I own in this chapter. Everything else belongs to someone else. Now that that's out of the way, here's chapter 3! :D**

I ended up going home after that. Uncle Al didn't think it was fair to make me go back to class after that shock. I secretly thanked him because we had to run the mile in P.E. I hate running the mile. That weekend he took me to a place called Diagon Alley. Apparently that's where all the wizards and witches go when they need something. We walked into a shop called Ollivanders and I got a wand…that was very similar to my mom's. Didn't see that one coming. For the rest of the school year, Uncle Al would come over and would teach me a bunch of spells. Some of them were really cool! One opened doors that were locked, another disarmed an enemy, but the coolest one put up some sort of shield. Though he said that would only work against things called Dementors. Apparently that spell is pretty advanced for someone one like me. But Uncle Al still wasn't surprised that I mastered it so quickly. The cool part was when I cast it, a wolf shot out of my wand. It wasn't a real wolf, it was more like a wolf spirit, but it was still awesome!

He also taught me a little of history and rules about magic and even how to make potions. Knowing a little about my history (and my mother's, of course), guess which one I was the best at? Would the pattern ever stop?

Finally, summer came! Not that I really had anything exciting to do. My family never really traveled anywhere, and the few friends I had were always out of town. This year was no different. But Al took it as an opportunity to teach me more. He said in the fall I would be going to a different school. I thought he was talking about high school, which I already knew. But one day, I was sitting in my room, staring out the window, trying to motivate myself to think of something to do because I was bored as hell. Suddenly, I saw an owl flying right at me. Not wanting the owl to get hurt, I stepped aside and opened my window. It flew in and landed gracefully on my desk. It was a beautiful bird. Mostly brown, but it had yellow, white, and black spots all over. Its chest was mostly white with brown…well they weren't really stripes, more like dashes. But near its head it was spotted. It had yellow eyes and had a lot of black around its eyes, almost like it was wearing mascara. A _lot _of mascara. (**A/N: Not really good at describing stuff, I posted a link at the bottom that will show you a picture of the owl. I think it looks pretty cool.**)

Then I noticed that it was carrying an envelope in its beak. It was addressed to me so I opened it.

_Dear Ms. Vilarus,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

There was a special school? I guess that's what Uncle Al meant by a different school. Then there was a list of stuff I was gonna need for the school year but I had no idea where I was going to get all of it. No normal store had any of it. But then I saw another note.

_Katelyn._

_ Do not worry about the list of school supplies. You and I shall go to Diagon Alley soon to get everything. Be sure not to tell your father about Hogwarts. I do not believe he is in the right state of mind to tell him yet. For now we shall tell him that you have been accepted to a school for particularly gifted students. I know how much you hate lying to your father, but I promise you we shall tell him soon. I look forward to seeing how well you do at Hogwarts. Your mother was one of the brightest students there and I have no doubt that you will also be one of the brightest students. See you soon._

_Best regards,_

_Albus Dumbledore (Uncle Al)_

_P.S. The owl is yours. He is a short-eared owl, a beautiful one if I may so, and his name is Dmitrei. He is your new pet. Think of Dmitrei as a congratulatory present from me. Although you shall have to find a place to keep him hidden. _

I looked at Dmitrei. He was looking back at me with his head cocked to one side.

"Dmitrei, huh? Well nice to meet you Dmitrei. Guess you'll be staying with me a while. I just don't know where you're going to—hey!" Suddenly he flew out the window.

_Great. _I thought. _I've had him for five minutes and I've already lost him._ But I didn't dwell on this for too long. I was too busy trying to figure out how to deal with all this. Going to a new school, a school with a bunch of other wizards and witches, ones who have probably known they were magical since birth, while I found out a few months ago. Not only that, but my mom went there too _and_ she was one of the smartest students there! What if some of the teachers she had were still there? They would obviously remember one of their best students. So when I walk in, they're going to know who my mom is and they're going to expect me to be just as smart. This was almost too much! I needed to clear my mind for a little bit. So I did that the only way I knew how. By playing Harvest Moon.

**Yup. Katelyn enjoys playing Harvest Moon. As do I. Tree of Tranquility is definitely my favorite, in case you were wondering. But you probably weren't and I just wasted time XD. So here is the link I promised.** . **Doesn't he look cool? And yes, that is a male. At least that's what the description of the picture said. So unless the description is messed up, that is, indeed, a male short-eared owl. Anyways, have a good day! :D**


End file.
